Ash Ketchum Pokemon Battle Royale
Ash Ketchum Pokemon Battle Royale '''is a What-If Death Battle. Description All of Ash Ketchum's Pokemon duke it out to see who is, by far, the strongest catch of them all! Interlude (cues Invader) Wiz: Ash Ketchum. You either love 'em or hate 'em. '''Boomstick: But you gotta admit the kid's got himself some pretty sick Pokemon! Wiz: But have you ever wondered which one of them is the strongest 'mon? Boomstick: Can't say I have. Wiz: So, in this episode of Death Battle. We're pitting all of Ash's Pokemon with each other to find out who reigns supreme as Ash's top Pokemon for winning the Pokemon League. Boomstick: So that's what we are doing today, eh? Wasting our time to research a bunch of animals enslaved by a ten-year old kid? Count me in! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Bulbasaur Boomstick: Wait we're not doing Pikachu's analysis first? I thought we were following the chronological order in which Ash caught these 'mons! Wiz: Given Pikachu's wide assortment of feats, its best to cover him last to save time and energy. As for now, we start off with Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. Boomstick: This particular Bulbasaur originally belonged to a chick named Melanie. You see, Li'l Bulba here was in charge of running a hidden village comprising of sick and abandoned Pokemon who were being treated by Melanie. Wiz: Bulbasaur first met Ash when he and Misty accidentally stumbled upon a wild Oddish. When Misty tried to catch the wild Oddish, Bulbasaur came running in defence of the wild Pokemon. Later, it helped Ash protect the village from the exploits of the Team Rocket trio. Boomstick: Blah blah blah, whatever. Bulbasaur was eventually caught by Ash, but not before it challenged him to a battle.... which it lost. Lame! Wiz: Regardless, it soon became one of Ash's most loyal Pokemon and traveled with him all the way to Johto until it was eventually sent to Professor Oak's lab to reduce conflicts between the Pokemon living there. Boomstick: Bulbasaur's got almost all the same attacks as any wild Venusaur, which include Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder, and of course, the Solar Beam. Why, who could forget the Solar Beam? Wiz: Ash Ketchum definitely didn't and neither did Bulbasaur. It has also used a variety of Normal-type moves over the years, including Tackle and Take Down. Boomstick: Bulbasaur has accomplished so many things from his training with Ash from defeating Jeanette's Beedrill to having a draw with Jackson's Meganium. But his greatest feat is tieing with Frontier Brain Brandon's Dusclops who defeated Charizard before the end of his training. He should also scale to Pikachu who defeated Brandon's Regice, which is, you know, a Legendary Pokemon? Wiz: Beating any one of the Regice trio requires one to be at least above Multi-Continent Level as together, they have seemingly fought against the likes of Groudon and Kyogre who have formed all the continents and oceans of the world. Boomstick: Oh man, Bulbasaur's totally awesome! It even downright refused his evolution into Ivysaur in one episode. Now that's the pure definition of awesomeness. Wiz: Or it's just really stubborn. Boomstick: Either way, don't mess with Bulbasaur, you don't what the little guy's capable of! 'Charizard' Boomstick: Finally, it's time my fire-breathing dragon returned to the show! Welcome back, Charizard! Seeming how we've already covered him twice in the same season, this should be a piece of cake, right? Wiz: Well, it should be, but you're forgetting one thing, Boomstick. Boomstick: And that is? Wiz: Ash's Charizard has far exceeded the limits of any normal Charizard. It's still not close to Red's Mega Charizard X though, but still vastly superior to its base form. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles